


Chuva

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Roda Viva, Romance, Yoi - Freeform, chuva, medos, recordações, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Uma noite tranquila, calma e de sonhos… Raios, trovões e a chuva torrencial! Uma chuva ingrata, que parece não querer dar trégua e muito menos cessar, não sem antes muitas recordações acometerem um pobre coração que ainda que adulto, tem recordações de um tempo em que as águas de Tsuyu o faziam ficar sensível, entristecido e até mesmo amedrontado.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roda Viva [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 1





	Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> Fonte de inspiração: Eu sempre fui fascinada pela animação Disney, e isso não é uma novidade. Amo aqueles curtas, intitulados Silly Symphony, tais como o Velho Moinho, entre outros. Mas realmente o que me fez pensar e idealizar essa slyce of life, foi uma passagem do filme Bambi, onde o pequeno tem medo da chuva e a música “Pequena chuva de abril” faz o fundo para a cena. Ai a mente desta Coelha fervilhou, pois uma fanart linda de Yuuri na chuva caiu no meu colo. Então, cá está.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWoYMjRfdhA
> 
> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.

Junho foi o mês de _Tsuyu_ , e como as luvas constantes causam uma população em que se sente mais pesarosa, melancólica e que não era o mês em que o artista plástico mais gosta.

O dia todo, apesar de passar enfurnado em seu ateliê, ou o moreno não conseguiu produzir muita coisa, e em nada ou tempo nublado, com momentos em que a chuva lenta e calma caía, parecia ser útil. De fato, não gosta nem um pouco daqueles dias em que a chuva era uma constante e que os raios de sol se escondiam por trás das nuvens cinzas e pesadas.

Um tanto desapontado consigo, havia se aposentado tão logo após tudo jantar. Estava incomodado, mas não quis preocupar-se ou platinado, que também parecia exausto e chateado com as agruras que estavam relacionadas a esse dia no hospital.

Acabou por dormir não nos braços um do outro, e não, não havia brigado, ou algo do tipo, apenas não é buscado como sempre ou faziam.

Já era madruga, e lá fora, no céu, em seu esplendoroso homem negro, sem estrelas e com o lindo brilho característico do luar, havia seu negrume riscado, e cortado por furiosos raios, que fica aqui e todo iluminado com seus clarões, assustando animais e quem quer saber se encontrar nessas horas precisa acordado!

Mergulhado em um escuro tão profundo quanto a noite, o quarto grande e aconchegante são encontrados no total silêncio. Silêncio que causa um rompimento quando o movimento de um trovão é causado por um furacão, por fim anuncia uma tempestade que teve seu início com rajadas de ventos, pingos grossos e constantes que castigavam um terreno, como construções e tudo mais encontrado no seu caminho.

Novo estrondo, esse seguido de um clarão, que por um capricho, clareou ou cômodo envolto em total breu! Acordando alarmado, e com um sobressalente, ou japonês ainda assonado, buscado pelo seu celular, antes mesmo da procura pelo seu óculos. Com o auxílio da clareza do visor do líquido de cristal, sentiu-se como se estivesse com pupilas dilatadas, usando o foco no negrume que o quarto ainda estava encontrando.

Volvendo os olhos para o lado, o ômega não conseguiu entender como seu alfa conseguiu ainda estar dormindo, sem mostrar as que acabaram por acordar. Balançando um pouco a cabeça, suspirou. Pensando em voltar a escrever, quando já estava sendo aceito, novamente espocado, seguido de um estrondo alto que parecia ser maior e mais potente que o primeiro que havia acordado.

Desregular os olhos, Yuuri munido de coragem, finalmente se mostra na cama, tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos, ou até mesmo algo que delata seus intentos. Não queria em hipótese alguma chamar a atenção do seu noivo e acordar! Detestaria que seu mal estar prejudica a noite de sono de Viktor, ainda mais por ter vindo de duas plantas seguidas, e realmente necessário ter uma ótima noite de sono.

Com tudo isso em mente, o ômega é calçado como calça, e usa ou veste azul escuro sobre uma camisa alfa (um tipo amava de usar), saiu do quarto ou mais rápido possível, deixando uma porta de entrada.

Não é necessário ativar o recurso de luzes do corredor, o japonês segue até o início das escadas usando a luz do seu eletrônico. Se você estiver no apartamento do platinado, terá todas as luzes acesas, mas sua casa, onde ganhará sua independência, onde um pequeno ateliê, ah! Essa ele conhece com a palma da sua mão.

Descendo os vários degraus, ao chegar na sala aconchegante, senti novo arrepio percorrer todo o seu ser, ao apenas dividir um novo clarão cortando os céus.

Balançando a cabeça tentando afastar seus fantasmas, seguiu até a cozinha. Um chá calmante cairia muito bem. E até mesmo por que estava ali, quando pequeno, sua mãe sempre prepara o chá, deixando-o bem no docinho, e por vezes até a canção uma cantiga que falava na chuva. Com um sorriso saudosista, pegou ou era necessário para preparar uma bebida fumegante, e se distraiu com ou preparou e registrou suas gravações.

**oOo**

\- Tomo mais um pouco, Yuuri! - uma voz melodiosa de Hiroko, tentando convencer seu filhote assustado, passava uma calmaria, carinho. - É tão chá de camomila com mel, bem docinho! - tornou-se explicar com toda a calma que somente uma boa progenitora poderia ter, para logo em seguida, observar ou diminuir lentamente o consumo de líquido ou fumegante em doses homeopáticas.

Assim que o seu rebento terminou de tomar a xícara de café que estava ômega, os benefícios, retirando com cuidado as pequenas mãos em peças de porcelana, deixando uma bandeja de junco, e se acomodando melhor ao lado do pequeno, puxe-o para junto de si.

Recostado em nenhum lugar de Hiroko, Yuuri encontra o rosto entre as roupas que cobrem o peito materno, buscando controlar o que sente, ao escutar como batidas calmas, mas ritmadas do coração alheio, como com o olor ou framboesas.

A chuva lá fora parece estar no seu dispositivo, e sem meios de acalmar, assustando mais ainda o pequeno Katsuki.

\- Okaasa ... - murmurou escondendo mais o rosto no corpo da ômega mais velha.

\- Tenha calma, meu bem! - pediu Hiroko acarinhando como costas. - Você quer que eu cante para você? - perguntou ao liberar um pouco mais de seus feromônios tentando acalmar o seu filhote.

Naquela pequena música, uma melodia calma, uma voz suave, doce e aconchegante poderia ser considerado como um bálsamo! Como simples palavras que formam, pareciam ter o dom de fazer o arredondamento e assustar o filhote sentir-se seguro, amado. E cada "Chove chuva que vai pingar", o pequeno parece ser mais acalmar, e os seus olhos brilham iam por fim se apagando, caindo no mundo dos sonhos. Esquecendo os medos, e até o mesmo barulho alto dos trens e raios.

\- Durma bem, pequeno! - Hiroko desejou, sem esperar que o mesmo possa estar ainda prestando atenção ao que disse. Sua mão segurando firmemente um de Yuuri, acariciando uma vez ou outra em uma pequena palma entre como ela, desejando que seu filhote seja muito feliz na vida, e que medos ou rondados, todos estão implantados!

**oOo**

Suspirando, o ômega voltou seus olhos para uma chaleira no fogo. A água já estava fervida e era hora de juntar-se ao saquinho de chá. Assim que está impregnado e cobrado ou sachê, Yuuri inalou ou saboroso aroma da camomila. Faz muito tempo que não é necessário usar esse subterfúgio, mas nessa noite, os critérios de uso ou o uso recomendado. Claro, que ômega prefere o grupo de feromônios de Viktor, mas já teve sua decisão tomada, não amolaria seu homem, por um medo sem sentido e por anos não sofridos.

Voltando sua atenção para uma xícara, puxando para um saquinho, jogando sem lixo, e buscando com os olhos pela bancada, localizou ou pote de mel. Queria que seu chá ficasse parecido, ou que lembrasse ou que sua mãe, Hiroko the preparava. Com uma colher de sobremesa, servi-se de um pedaço de abacaxi dourado, e começou a girar lentamente uma colher de prata tentando dissolver o mel.

Depois de misturar muito bem, deixou uma colher dentro de Cuba de mármore e saiu da cozinha. Talvez, quem sabe, possa relaxar um pouco no chaise lounge que fica no seu ateliê. E com esse pensamento, seguido por local!

Ao entrar, receber as luzes, receber o leve aroma das tintas, e mesmo com os sentimentos conturbados, sentir-se bem. Aquele realmente era o seu lugar de fuga, se esquecia do mundo caótico, e toda e qualquer coisa que a afligisse.

Como um pouco de líquido adocicado, a Katsuki parou na frente de um cavalo que ostentava uma tela que ele precisava terminar. Era um autorretrato, como você pode dizer! Viktor teve um pedido para que o moreno fizesse aquela pintura, tendo como base, uma foto ou o mesmo havia capturado do ômega, em um dia de chuva, e ainda assim esse é o que conta!

Mirando uma imagem reproduzida por uma impressão de alta qualidade, o artista plástico sorriu. Tinha a mão palmatória, seu alfa, apesar de ser um ótimo neurocirurgião, também tinha um olho clínico e domia para bater fotos. Era possível capturar os pequenos riscos de chuva correndo pelo guarda-chuva que naquele dia estava usando.

 _Chuva! Se eu parar de pensar, a chuva tem muitas passagens marcantes na minha vida! ”_ \- pensou ou japonês ao deixar que um leve sorriso iluminasse o rosto bonito. Abrindo mais o sorriso, como em um flash gravado da discussão acalorada que não teve dia em que o noivo fez o pedido. O alfa queria o valor do quadro e Yuuri nunca pensou em cobrar por aquilo. Contudo, gera um conflito entre eles, que é resolvido entre quatro paredes do quarto de Nikiforov.

Novo ribombar, e fechando os olhos, Yuuri controlam seu temor. Sentando no banquinho na frente da tela, apreciei o seu trabalho. Tomando novo gole de seu chá, inalar com calma ou aroma fazer o mesmo buscando por sua calma. Já não era mais um filhote, e consegui há muito tempo vencendo seu medo. Novo sabor e sabor doce do mel foi mais saboroso do que paladar, aquele sabor era natural e agradava.

Deixando uma xícara sobre uma pequena bancada, de posse de sua paleta e pincéis, use a foto base mais uma vez. Ao fundo, na grande janela que mais lembra um vitral, pode-se dividir ou deslizar os pingos que riscam o vidro. Sua inspiração parece ganhar asas, o que era muito bom, pois assim você pode se afastar dos maus fluidos e pensamentos que não fazem sentir-se bem.

 _“Pense em coisas boas!”_ \- lembrou-se Katsuki. Aquele foi o mantra de Viktor sempre que foi alterado, e apenas para quem ou o que perder vários de seus temores. Se você fechar os olhos, poderá escutar uma voz ainda infantil do noivo até os três anos ou acalmar na primeira noite em que for autorizado a ir pernoitar na casa do platinado.

Era difícil não se deixar envolver pela nostalgia! Aquela noite estava sendo propícia, e é claro que Yuuri se perdeu entre suas gravações.

**oOo**

Haviam se divertido praticamente o dia todo! Desde a hora em que o Katsuki deixou seu filhote sob o guarda-chuva de Nikiforov, tudo aconteceu perfeitamente!

Yuuri era tratado com muito carinho e apreendido pela mãe de seu melhor amiguinho. E todas as vezes que você precisa ficar ali por poucas horas, adora se sentar junto ao platinado e sua mãe na sala de músicas para ouvir-juntos a tocar quatro mãos ou um grande piano negro. Por conta disso, ele começou a aprender violino para um dia quem sabe ouvir com o platinado. Svetlana Nikiforova ficara incumbida de ensinar ao pequeno. Era uma maestrina aposentada, mesmo ainda limitada em seu salário. E por exatamente ter optado por ficar em casa, provando por sua família, tinha vários alunos, tendo o pequeno japonês entre os seus preferidos. Assim, para uma amiga de longa data a procurar, não titule em ficar com o mocinho esforçado.

A algazarra que os meninos faziam, parecia não entrar, mas perto da hora do jantar tinha ralhar com ambos, porque não os queria parecendo dois porquinhos sujismundos sentados na mesa.

Quando finalmente voltamos para a sala de jantar, estavam realmente parecendo novas crianças, ou deixavam alfa e ômega mais velhos com orgulho.

Após o jantar, os meninos se recolhem para o quarto do platinado, deixando os pais do russo sozinhos na sala de estar. Claro que antes, eles foram acionados para coletar, pois um dos mais velhos passaria para ver como estavam.

Assim que um ventania começou, uma hora após os filhotes terem sido coletados, o Nikiforov seguiu para o quarto de casal. Como prometido, Svetlana seguiu até o quarto de seu filho no final do corredor. Conhecendo os medos do pequeno Katsuki (graças a Hiroko o contar), e até o mesmo por isso, para um caso em que o mesmo não é identificado como escravo ao escutar ou vendo ulular para a casa acolhedora. Mas ao abrir lentamente uma porta, divida-a com os pequenos adormecidos, tendo como "babá" ou companheiro de todas as brincadeiras de filho, _Belyy_ (branco), uma Samoieda de pelagem espessa e branca da mesma idade do seu dono. Despreocupada, deixou o quarto, fechando uma porta mais uma vez.

O mês de junho estava começando, e Svetlana sabia que as fortes chuvas tinham o dom de deixar o pequeno Yuuri com muito medo. Pedindo aos deuses para aquela noite não houvesse nenhum temporal, seguidos para o quarto de casal algumas outras portas para o outro lado, e se ele receber.

Quietinhos até que finalmente estivemos sozinhos, o platinado e o moreno pularam de suas camas indo junto com Belyy, até o próximo na janela. O homem enegrecido tinha poucas estrelas, que podia ser contado com facilidade, e Yuuri estava fascinado com uma vista linda que o quarto de Viktor tinha na baía de Hasetsu. Os ventos fortes trazem até eles, entrando pela janela da janela, ou aroma de terra molhada.

\- Talvez chova essa noite! - Viktor comentou, fazendo o moreno mirá-lo com interesse sob o menor das duas pequenas lanternas que estavam usando.

\- Mas o céu está estrelado, Viktor! - Yuuri voltou sua atenção para o céu, e tentou avisar ao longe mesmo com toda a escuridão que envolve tudo para garantir a segurança da casa.

Com um sorriso no lado, o russo se aproxima do amigo se apoiando na janela, acariciou a cabeça do seu mascote que estava no pé sobre as patas traseiras, ao lado do moreno.

\- Minha avó, quando você visita San Petersburgo nas férias, sempre me faz ficar pensativo ao dizer essas coisas sobre o tempo, e ela sempre funciona! - riu-se ao encarar ou mais novo. - E ela me explicou que pelo que podemos perceber várias coisas.

\- E assim, como hoje é chuva? - Yuuri perguntou um tanto temeroso. O amigo não sabia que tinha medo de chuva, e que vinha com ela acompanhava. Na realidade, o pequeno sempre esconde esses pormenores.

Ao notar certa mudança no japonês, Nikiforov ou abraçou pelos ombros e puxou para si.

\- O que foi? - perguntou o mirando nos olhos.

\- Não foi nada! - Yuuri respondeu rapidamente, e sem esforço desviou-se da proximidade do platinado, e pulou sem colchão colocado ao lado da cama do outro.

\- Tem certeza? - insistiu em começar a fechar o restinho que faltava na janela. Ao voltar, Viktor se divertiu ao ver o moreno se esconder e todo enrolado como se fosse um rolo, tendo Belyy ao lado deste com metade do seu corpo sobre as pernas do Katsuki. Observando bem aquele amontoado, pode notar com ajuda da lanterna ou balançar negativo da cabeça do japonês. Rindo ou russo seguido para sua cama. - Belyy, proteja ou Yuu-chan, sim! - pediu para seu mascote, antes de também criar um deitar.

O sono não demorou muito a chegar, mas também não tardou, foi a chuva que o russo estava ali. Raios, trovões e chuva pesada parecem castigar toda a construção.

De acordo com o aviso, Yuuri retornou os olhos para o local ou qual ele sabia que estava na janela. No escuro, o pequeno japonês se recolhe mais, e não instante seguindo estava dando um pulo e gritando assustado, tendo Belyy sobre seu corpo, farejando ou filhote de cachorro pequeno, parecendo querer ajudar de alguma forma.

\- Yuuri ?? - Viktor pulou assustado em sua cama. - O que aconteceu? - perguntou ao assistente ou abra seu lado, e divida o amigo encolhido, choroso e se abraçando ao cão.

Novo estrondo, e o moreno colocado como mãos sobre os ouvidos, ocultando o rosto nos animais, que parece compreender tudo o que ocorre, e mantendo o peso sobre as pernas do menino. Naquele exato momento, Svetlana adentrou no quarto, deixando seus feromônios maternos rodearem os dois, tentando acalmar seu hospede.

\- Tia, tia ... - solução para tentar obter o que queria, precisando tomar o lego. Ao ser pego no colo, ele está liberado para Belyy, que fica para a cama de seu dono, se você pegar um ômega, buscando por um porto seguro. - Desculpa, tia ... - Yuuri choramingou ao abraçar mais forte a loira.

\- Shh... Yuuri! Tenha calma, _moy angelochek_ (meu anjinho) – Svetlana pediu ao acariciar as costas do pequeno sobre o olhar atento de Viktor. – A chuva por vezes pode ser assustadora, mas logo vai passar! – continuando a acariciar as costas do pequeno, mirou o filho com carinho. – Vitya, tome conta do Yuuri, vou buscar um pouco de chá para ele. – e passando o moreno para o filho, saiu para ir buscar o que havia proposto.

Se ajeitando sobre a cama, o platinado deitou tendo o amiguinho agarrado em si, e protegido pelo grande mascote de pelos fofinhos.

\- Sabe, Yuu-chan ... - Viktor começou a abraçar mais forte ou outro. - Quando eu era mais novo, também não gostava e tinha muito medo de luvas como hoje, mas minha mãe me ensinou que os bons pensamentos, são um ótimo escudo para nossos temores! - comentou todo o compenetrado, e com cara de sabichão.

\- Pensamentos? - Yuuri murmurou baixinho, e mirou ou mais antigo com interesse, várias vezes buscando por compreensão.

\- Sim ... - incentivo - Vamos tentar juntos! - Viktor Sorriu. - Por que diversão, a gente entende! Vamos brincar! - e ao dizer isso começou a fazer cócegas no Katsuki, buscando por seus pontos fracos, os quais Nikiforov conhece muito bem. - Pense em coisas boas, Yuu-chan! - Gritou o platinado rindo, e sendo acompanhado pelo moreno.

**oOo**

Risos e pensamentos bons realmente realmente acalmado nesse dia. E depois disso, muita coisa mudou graças ao platinado. Com um sorriso bonito, mirar na tela inacabada e escovar a paleta, núcleos misturados, começar a trabalhar novamente no quadro.

A chuva e seu tropé, pareciam não mais o atormentar. Entreter a mente com pensamentos bons, e sentir a inspiração para trabalhar, conseguiu deixar ao ômega relaxado e mais senhor de si.

Cantarolando baixinho, mirou na janela com interesse, apesar de continuar a tocar, parecia que estava mais calmo e o volume dava indícios de ter diminuído. Bem, já não era mais uma tempestade, o que já era muito bom.

Endireitando um pouco o corpo, espreguiçou-se lentamente. Ronronou baixou ao sentir os braços fortes na cintura. Deixando suas costas recupera-se no tórax do recém-chegado, e nunca mais se assemelha a pinheiros ao farejar o ar. Aquela floresta de calmaria, que feromônios de seu destino causou o registro, era como um bálsamo!

\- Vitya ... - murmurou o artista plástico. - É cedo para você estar de pé! Ainda estamos no meio da noite! - buscou-o pelo canto dos olhos.

\- Hmm ... eu sei, _moya snezhinka_ (meu floco de neve), mas senti sua falta, e a cama fica muito grande e sem graça sem você! - Viktor respondeu ao fazer charme e deixar um pouco de beicinho surgir nos seus lábios. - Perdeu o sono? - questionar ao notar pela primeira vez como sua encomenda estava ficando.

\- Não ... - começou Yuuri, mas achou melhor contar a verdade. - Uma chuva forte que abateu sobre nós, me trouxe velhos fantasmas ...

\- Por que não me chamou? - Viktor não deixou o noivo terminar de falar. - Eu ficaria contigo ...

\- Vitya, eu estou bem ... - Yuuri respondeu ao acariciar a mão direita com a sua. - Já passou, e eu não queria que você acordasse! Você trabalhou tanto, que seria egoísta da minha parte se eu fizesse isso! - e acarinhando o rosto do alfa, continue. - Você ainda deve estar cansado ...

\- Uhum ... - Viktor não soube esconder, e com um sorriso matreiro continuado. - Mas acho que consigo manter o meu lado na cama, mesmo se sentindo mais uma vez. E se isso acontecer, você não poderá sair de mim! - gracejou ao mordiscar ou pescoço delgado.

\- Uma próxima vez ... - ronronou Yuuri, ao sentir o hálito quente sob sua pele. Foi impossível se conter, e seu corpo todo foi arrepiado ou delatado para o seu homem, como havia ficado com uma pequena provocação. Tentando manter o foco, aponte para uma tela à sua frente. - Falta pouco para terminar, e eu ...

\- E isso pode esperar, não? - Viktor ou interromper, roçar ou lábio no ouvido da sua ômega, a cada palavra dita. Sim, ele queria minar a vontade do seu noivo, caso não quisesse seguir consigo para a cama.

\- Eu gostaria ah ... - gemeu Yuuri ao sentir os dentes do platinado roçarem em sua nuca em cima de sua glândula, onde um dia é um critério para marcar a uniria para sempre. - Vitya ... - Ronronou.

\- Vamos, _snezhinka_ , vamos para a cama! - o platinado murmurou, e para fazer a sua vontade, foi retirado como coisa das mãos mãos do artista. - Você sabe que durmo melhor tendo você ao meu lado!

\- Achei que iria querer ficar acordado um pouco ... - Katsuki se inscreve ao deslizar ou farto traseiro de encontro ao ventre baixo de Nikiforov.

\- Eu te chamei para a cama, Yuu-ri! - Gracejou Viktor ao puxá-lo junto consigo. - E não disse o que vamos fazer! - dando uma piscadela, pegue um beijo rápido nos lábios.

\- Hum ... interessante! - Yuuri Gracejou. - Então, doutor Nikiforov, por favor, vamos para o quarto, talvez seja bom tom, me faça um belo checkup! - e passando à frente do alfa, caminhou gingando como cadeiras em pura provocação.

Com um sorriso devastador, e luxurioso ou alfa, passou a frente de seu par ou guinchando literalmente para o quarto do moreno.

Coisas boas ... Valia muito a pena pensar em coisas boas!

Lá fora, a chuva continuava a cair ...

_“Chove, chuva e vai pingando_

_Pingos de chuva que brilham no ar ”_

Mas já não fiz tanta importância assim!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e Explicações:
> 
> Como sempre eu acabei me perdendo entre um capítulo e outro, entre um desafio, e minha ansiedade, está última que quase me deixou maluca se juntarmos aos fatos em que nosso país acabou por mergulhar nessa pandemia desenfreada. Mas como costumo dizer, sempre tem um jeitinho pra tudo, e a Espingardina, minha queria inspiração, resolveu voltar e com isso mais um capítulo adiantado de Para Sempre está pronto, e voltei minha atenção para esse projeto, que se tornou muito querido para mim!
> 
> Então, saí a procura de alguns dados, e descobri coisas interessantes nessas minhas pesquisas...
> 
> Tsuyu: denomina a época de chuvas no Japão, que começa em meados de junho. Nesse período, a garoa é intermitente e dura cerca de um mês. A palavra Tsuyu pode ser escrita de duas formas. Com o kanji que representa Umê (ameixa) ou com o ideograma Kabi (bolor). Ou seja, a expressão Tsuyu pode ser entendida como a chuva prolongada que cai na época do amadurecimento da ameixa ou na época da proliferação de bolor.
> 
> O clima de melancolia gerado por esse período é absorvido pelas pessoas em geral, que acabam ficando deprimidas. No dia-a-dia também são sentidos vários reflexos. As crianças não podem brincar fora de casa, as roupas não secam direito e, além disso, as chuvas ocasionam vários congestionamentos no trânsito.
> 
> Extraído deste site, Nipoo Brasil (https://www.nippo.com.br/culturatradicional/n057.php#:~:text=TSUYU%20(%C3%89poca%20das%20chuvas)%20.,NippoBrasil&text=Tsuyu%20denomina%20a%20%C3%A9poca%20de,dura%20cerca%20de%20um%20m%C3%AAs.) e foi muito, mas muito interessante. Acabou caindo como uma luva e me ajudando e muito!
> 
> Sobre a raça de cão escolhida, também fiz uma pesquisa sobre os possíveis escolhidos, e como acabei ficando entre as raças, sem raça defina, e as russas Laika e Samoieda, acabei por escolher essa última.
> 
> O Samoieda é uma raça canina que recebeu esse nome devido ao povo indígena samoieda, natural da Sibéria. Esses pastores de renas nômades criavam estes cães brancos e macios para ajudá-los no pastoreio e para puxar trenós. Um nome alternativo para a raça, especialmente na Europa, é Bjelkier.
> 
> O padrão da raça permite as cores branco puro, creme ou branco com biscoito. A altura dos machos é de 57 cm e das fêmeas 53 cm, com tolerância de 3 cm para mais ou para menos.  
> Apesar de domesticado, é um cão que cumpre exemplarmente suas funções enquanto animal de utilidade, é raro ver um Samoieda agressivo (estando nessa situação fora do padrão da raça), portanto não utilizado como cão de guarda e sim como companhia ou pastoreio, sendo conhecido como o "cão que ri". Se adapta muito bem com crianças e outros animais, sendo brincalhões até idade avançada. Destacaram-se em competições de exposição.
> 
> Fontes: Russya Beyond - https://br.rbth.com/multimedia/inpictures/2015/08/23/conheca-dez-racas-de-caes-nativas-da-rusia_391773  
> Wikipédia - https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samoieda
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *arrumando e lendo novamente a fic para que possa ir ao ar*
> 
> Kardia: Mas eu estou perdendo as contas de quantas fanfics você tem feito com esses frescos do gelo, e não faz mais nenhuma minha e do gelo! Como isso, dona Coelha?
> 
> *revirando os olhos*
> 
> Kardia, já disse que não escrevo mais com vocês! Não é nada pessoal, é apenas que eu voltei a embirrar, e isso já basta para você, seu abelhudo! *olhando o escorpiano de esguelha*
> 
> Kardia: Muita maldade sua, sua desalmada! Onde fica o amor eterno que jurava ter por nós dourados?
> 
> Continua o mesmo! Apenas não me sinto mais confortável em escrever, e... Ah! Kardia, vai aporrinhar o Dégel! Eu o vi agora mesmo dizendo que como você não aparece logo, que vai sair com o Albafica e com o Minos! *sorriso traquina*
> 
> Kardia: Como é que é? *saindo voado de perto da ficwriter* Gelo! Onde está, você não sai com esses dois...
> 
> Pobre, e ele se diz tão belicoso e astuto! *rindo* Bem, peço desculpas pela intromissão. Espero de coração que gostem deste capítulo. Como dito anteriormente, não teremos uma sequência, e serão momentos da vida cotidiana desse casal verse em muitas situações. A Coelha agradece a quem aqui chegou, e please, digam o que acharam, afinal, ficwriter feliz, escreve muito, mas muito mais!
> 
> Até o próximo surto!  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
